Bluefur's Mistake
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: Bluefur, queen of ThunderClan, was prophesized to guide her Clan to power in a time of great turmoil. But she did not give up her kits to Oakheart, leaving him no choice but to ask to live in ThunderClan. Sunstar granted his request. Sunstar's choice of deputy would mark a deep hostility for moons to come.
1. Prologue

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader**: Sunstar — bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy**: Tawnyspots — light grey tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Featherwhisker — pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers and a sweeping, plumy tail (Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

**Warriors**:

Stormtail — blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Adderfang — mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Sparrowpelt — big, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Redpaw)

Smallear — grey tom with very small ears and amber eyes

Swiftbreeze — tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Leopardfoot — sleek black queen with green eyes

Patchpelt — black and white tom with amber eyes

Thrushpelt — sandy-grey tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

Robinwing — small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes

Dappletail — tortoiseshell she-cat with a beautiful dappled coat

Speckletail — pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Frostfur — beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Brindleface — pretty tabby she-cat

Lionheart — magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane

Goldenflower — pale ginger she-cat

Rosetail — light ginger she-cat with a pink-orange tail

Whitestorm — big white tom

Tigerclaw — big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Thistleclaw — grey and white tom with spiky fur

Oakheart — reddish-brown tom, formerly of RiverClan

**Apprentices**:

Spottedpaw — beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw — small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

Willowpaw — very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Queens**:

White-eye — pale grey queen, blind in one eye, mother of Sparrowpelt's kits: Runningkit and Mousekit

Bluefur — blue-grey queen, tinged with silver around her muzzle, mother of Oakheart's kits: Mistykit, Stonekit and Mosskit

**Kits**:

Runningkit — swift tabby tom

Mousekit — small dusky brown she-cat

Mistykit — blue-grey she-kit

Stonekit — blue-grey tom

Mosskit — blue-grey she-kit

**Elders**:

Goosefeather — speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes

Fuzzypelt — black tom with white fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

Windflight — grey tabby tom with pale green eyes

Larksong — tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Stonepelt — grey tom

Poppydawn — long-furred, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

**Disclaimer**: Warriors is copyright Erin Hunter, all other characters are copyright Cats and Wolves. Only saying the disclaimer once, so be sure to read it and don't hassle me about it, alright? Good.

_**Prologue**_

Bluestar skidded to a halt at the top of the slope; the stench of dogs hit her throat. Below, the ferns shook as dark shapes swarmed through the gully. Oakheart's tawny pelt flashed like flame through the greenery. He was keeping a good distance between himself and the pack, but the lead dog was breaking away and closing fast on the ThunderClan warrior.

_No! Not that one! You cannot use him as prey!_ Bluestar flung herself down the slope. Gulping air, muscles burning, she weaved around the trees, her paws skidding on the leafy forest floor. She hurtled through a swath of ferns, running blind as the leaves whipped her face. The gorge was close by. She could hear the river crashing between the sheer grey walls. Would Oakheart really be able to lure the dog pack over the edge? What if the pack's leader caught him first?

She erupted from the bracken and scrabbled to a stop in a clearing at the edge of the cliff. Leaves sprayed into the chasm as her paws slipped and slid. _Oh, StarClan, no!_ Oakheart was dangling from the glistening jaws of a huge dog. The ThunderClan warrior struggled, spitting with fury.

The dog shook him, its eyes shining with triumph, but its clumsy paws were skittering dangerously close to the edge.

"I will not let you destroy my Clan!" Bluestar roared. She flung herself at Oakheart's tormentor, slamming headfirst into its flank.

The dog dropped Oakheart and spun around with rage in its eyes.

Bluestar crouched and unsheathed her claws. Blood roared in her ears, but she felt no fear. She had not felt this alive for moons. She lashed out at the dog's muzzle, but her claws raked empty air. The dog was sliding away from her! The ground beneath its hind legs was crumbling. Shards of stone showered down the steep face of the gorge as the dog's paws scrabbled to get a grip, but its blunt claws were slithering on the leaf-strewn forest floor as its haunches dragged its hind legs backward over the cliff.

The pack thundered closer.

"Bluestar!" Oakheart warned.

But Bluestar didn't take her eyes from the pack leader. She was locked in its panicked gaze as dogs began to crash through the bracken behind her.

The pack was upon them.

Bluestar dug her claws into the soft earth as the air suddenly soured with fear. The lunging dogs had seen the gorge, and their howls turned to yelps as they skidded at its edge. Bluestar held her ground as a desperate yowl echoed down the chasm. The first dog had fallen. Its body thumped against the cliff and there was a moment of quiet before she heard it splash into the roaring water below.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes, still fixed on the pack leader. "You should never have threatened ThunderClan!" she hissed.

A dog from the back of the pack edge forward and fastened slavering jaws around Bluestar's throat. Oakheart watched as Bluestar wrenched herself around, snarling and twisting, but the dog shook her like she was a squirrel, and then threw her to the other side of the clearing. Oakheart ran over and saw that she was bleeding, but she managed to stand, turn and fight. The dog came towards them, its head low, its teeth bared and gleaming. Oakheart crouched, waiting until it was a mouse-length away and then he lashed out and raked his claws across its face. It jumped back with a yelp and, for a moment, Oakheart thought the rest of the pack would back off.

That's when the pack moved forward, one by one. They growled so loud it felt like the earth was shaking. "_Pack, pack_," they snarled. "_Kill, kill_." Then they sprang. Oakheart darted forward, jumped up and sank his claws into soft underbelly. As he clung on, scratching and biting, he could hear Bluestar — spitting, hissing and yowling in rage and defiance. The world turned upside down and the air was knocked out of the reddish-brown former RiverClan warrior. He remembered dust, a forest of legs, flying fur and blood. At one point, he saw Bluestar break free from the pack and climb a tree. He prayed to StarClan that she would make it, but huge paws brought her crashing to the ground.

Suddenly, teeth grasped his scruff. Had StarClan come for him? Oakheart blinked blood out of his eyes long enough to glimpse three pelts: one black, the other two blue-grey. _Ravenwing, Mistyfoot and Stonefur!_ The ThunderClan warriors had gotten a hold of him.

"Bluestar?" he faintly mewed.

The three warriors dipped their heads in grief-stricken respect. "She's gone," Ravenwing breathed, twitching an ear in the deceased ThunderClan leader's direction. "She fought to the death, like the true Bluestar I knew."

"She requested forgiveness before StarClan took her," Mistyfoot stated.

"And we gave it," Stonefur finished.

...

Oakheart felt his breath catch as he laid eyes on the Moonstone. What would happen when he placed his nose against it, as Cinderpelt told him to do? Would he see StarClan? Would they find a warrior from another Clan worthy of becoming leader of ThunderClan? What if they rejected him?

At an encouraged nod from Cinderpelt, Oakheart padded forward and gently pressed his nose against the Moonstone. Soon he was lying peacefully at the foot of the Moonstone.

Oakheart shivered. He was cold and stiff, colder than he had ever known. Though he didn't recognize it at the time, his life was being taken by StarClan so he could receive the nine lives from StarClan. He blinked when he found himself in the hollow at Fourtrees at the foot of the Great Rock. It was night outside, and the stars filled the entire sky from horizon to horizon. The stars and the sky had never seemed so close before.

Then one of the stars came down from the heavens and became a cat that landed gracefully on the ground. Then, one by one, every star in the sky came down as warrior ancestors from ages gone by appeared to greet their descendants as Fourtrees filled itself with more cats than a dozen Gatherings. Frost sparkled at their paws and glittered in their eyes. Their pelts were white flame. They carried the scent of ice and fire and the wild places of the night. StarClan had arrived.

He gaped at the sight. He saw parents, Clanmates, friends, ancestors of old… all were there. Oakheart dipped his head in respect.

"Welcome." The sound seemed to be coming from every cat Oakheart knew but was at the same time one voice. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Yes." Oakheart meowed at once. The ranks of StarClan parted to let four cats forward.

Oakheart caught his breath as he recognized only three of the previous leaders of ThunderClan — Pinestar, Sunstar and Bluestar of ThunderClan. The remaining cat was a dark grey tom with large, unblinking amber eyes. "My name is Owlstar; I was ThunderClan's second leader."

The four former leaders sat opposite of the leader to be. Pinestar meowed. "It is unusual for a former RiverClan warrior to have been chosen as a deputy of ThunderClan. However," he paused here and glanced at Bluestar, clearly seeing the love in her eyes for the soon-to-be leader, "forbidden love has happened before and since Bluestar has decreed this we cannot stop it."

"Your destinies have been intertwined," Sunstar added.

"Were it not for Oakheart, ThunderClan would have been destroyed. In honouring you, we honour the best that you have to offer." Owlstar agreed.

Pinestar nodded as he looked to Oakheart and dipped his head. "StarClan will tell of your deed for many moons to come. What you did was intelligent and cunning… traits that normally ShadowClan cats are taught to embody. You saved ThunderClan and for that we are forever grateful. You are not born of ThunderClan, but truly, you are its heart. Stand and receive your nine lives."

Oakheart stood. One cat walked from the ranks of StarClan and went to him, as he waited for his nine lives. The former RiverClan warrior felt a pang in his heart as he recognized the first cat coming over to him. It was his father, Shellheart. The humble, hardworking cat had died many moons ago now.

Shellheart dipped his head. "With this life, I give you loyalty to your friends, your Clan, and what you know to be right; use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble, son." Shellheart touched his nose to Oakheart's. The tawny cat dug his claws into the ground as pain shot through his entire body, from head to tail. Then Shellheart withdrew back to the ranks of StarClan as another cat approached.

He had little time to brace himself before the next cat stood before him. Oakheart felt a bitter spike plunge into his heart as he saw Willowkit approach. She was so tiny to walk with StarClan, but she wasn't small enough to prevent herself dying from greencough. Behind her stood Minnowkit who had perished from greencough as well, as well as Brightsky, whose death had caused Mudfur to become a medicine cat.

Willowkit stood before Oakheart, as her eyes shone with wisdom far beyond her years. "With this life I give you mentoring; use it well to train the young cats of your Clan." Again, Oakheart had to brace himself for the impact of the life he was receiving.

Then Brambleberry approached Oakheart next. While Brambleberry was obviously not Oakheart's mother their relationship was as close a thing as Oakheart had known since his birth as she had looked after his brother a lot. She was his confidant and friend.

With a gleam of humour in her eye, the former medicine cat meowed: "With this life I give you love; use it well when dealing with the cats you care about… including your kits." She added with a smirk. Unlike the other times, gaining this life was enjoyable and comforting. He wished it could go on forever.

But soon the next cat came to him. He was distracted when Birdsong, who had been the RiverClan elder when he had matured, approached. Now Birdsong looked young and fit and padded proudly over to her Clanmate. "With this life, I give you intelligence and cunning; use them well."

Oakheart was surprised when a single cat walked forth from StarClan. She was a beautiful white and pale ginger she-cat — Ottersplash — who stopped in front of him.

She meowed: "With life I give you compassion; use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." Ottersplash touched Oakheart's nose, before withdrawing. Then the four former leaders of ThunderClan stepped forward again.

Owlstar climbed to his paws. "The four of us will now give you a life, despite not being Clanmates. This is something we do not do lightly, but because you represent the best that the warrior code stands for." He walked over first. He touched his nose to Oakheart's and said: "With this life I give you courage; use it well to defend your Clans and what you know to be right." He trembled at the course of energy that ran through him when Owlstar gave him a life.

Then Pinestar approached. "With this life I give you strength; use it in your battles, and to shoulder the burdens you face as leader." He then went and touched noses with Oakheart. Again, Oakheart felt more pain than he ever had before.

Then it was time for Sunstar. He went over to Oakheart. "With this life I give you nobility, certainty, and faith; use it well to lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code… and in what is right." He added. Oakheart felt a strange connection with this ThunderClan leader. If he had been a ThunderClan cat, he would've followed him anywhere.

Oakheart looked up in time to see Bluestar approach. He didn't know whether to feel happy or sad at her approach. Bluestar was the noblest cat Oakheart knew. She led ThunderClan with only two lives left, but led it no less bravely than any leader with nine lives.

She murmured softly for Oakheart's ears only. "I knew I chose well when I made you my deputy." Oakheart bowed his head. Louder, Bluestar mewed: "With this life I give you a sense of justice; use it well as you judge the actions of others, and your own." Oakheart gaped at the sheer power that swept over him. Bluestar then withdrew.

"I hail you by your new name Oakstar," Bluestar meowed proudly. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of your Clan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Oakstar!" The cheers rang out from every cat in StarClan until all of Fourtrees echoed the call. "Oakstar!"

When he awoke, he was back in Mothermouth, at the base of the Moonstone. He got to his paws and looked around in amazement. What an experience — and one he couldn't share with anyone else! "I must go," Oakstar rose, licking at his chest and talking to Cinderpelt. "My Clan is waiting at Fourtrees for my return… and for the naming of my deputy."

The leader and his medicine cat headed away from Mothermouth and back to the forest. Oakstar was faintly trembling with excitement and hunger — he was not permitted to eat anything before heading to the Moonstone.

Soon he found himself at Fourtrees, where virtually every cat in the forest had gathered. There would always be four Clans in the forest — but perhaps they need not think of their rivals as fox-hearted monsters. They were cats, like them; and so they shared this moment when they would learn, together, if Oakheart received his nine lives and who his deputy would be.

"Here he comes!" Some cat yowled as Oakstar and Cinderpelt came into view. Cats moved out of their way to let them get to the Great Rock. A ThunderClan queen gently picked up her kit and walked him out of the way. "C'mon Snowkit, let's make way."

Quickly, Oakstar bound to the top of the Great Rock while Cinderpelt sat at the bottom. "Cats of RiverClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan and WindClan!" Oakstar yowled loudly. "I have returned from Mothermouth and have received my nine lives from StarClan! I have been granted leadership over ThunderClan."

"Oakstar!" Came the jubilant cries from below. Oakstar noticed that most cats had cheered his name, despite being from different Clans. _A good sign_, he thought.

He held up his tail for silence. "Now I have the duty of choosing who will be the next deputy for my Clan." Cats all around murmured anxiously. Oakstar waited for silence before continuing. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice," he said slowly and solemnly. "Ravenwing will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"T-thank you, Oakstar," Ravenwing meowed, clearly choked up with emotion, relief and gratitude in his eyes. "I will serve ThunderClan faithfully!"

"You always have, from what I heard." Oakstar mewed, and then stepped back.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A full moon hung above Fourtrees. The clouds had cleared, though snow still smothered the forest.

The Gathering had begun.

Bluefur stared around at the clearing, blind to the cats mingling around her. She saw the roots where she made a nest with Oakheart; the branches they had climbed to look at the sky. She wished she were high up there now, closer to the stars than to the problems of her Clan, far from the grief that tore at her heart.

_Stop it!_ There was no time to indulge in sadness or memories. She searched the pelts streaming around her. _Where are you, Oakheart? Please be here_.

The hollow was noisy, full of chatter, swirling with cats. Sunstar had let her come to the Gathering even though she was a nursing queen; she wondered if something in her eyes had persuaded him. She pictured her kits now, safe and warm beside White-eye's belly.

_Oakheart!_

She spotted his tawny pelt swimming through the crowd. Shouldering her way through a cluster of ShadowClan warriors, she headed for him, keeping her gaze fixed on his pelt in case she lost sight of him.

"Oakheart," she hissed as soon as he was close enough to hear. He spun around, his eyes lighting up when he saw her. "We need to talk."

He nodded and darted away, beckoning Bluefur with his tail. She followed as he weaved out of the crowd and slid behind one of the great oaks. "I heard about the kits," he whispered. "How are they? What do they look like?" His eyes were glowing with pride and, for a moment, Bluefur forgot what she had come to tell him. If only he could see their kits, curled up like sleepy dormice in the nursery.

"They're beautiful," she breathed. "I named them Stonekit, Mistykit and Mosskit."

Oakheart sighed and sat down. "I wish I could see them."

"You can," Bluefur nestled against her mate. "I'm not giving them up."

Oakheart stiffened. "Then I'll come live with you."

Bluefur's mouth hung open. "You would risk exile for me?" she mewed, shocked.

"_Anything_ for you, Bluefur," the RiverClan tom meowed strongly. "I'll talk to my brother about it. I dare say he won't be impressed, but I was the first-born, so he can't stop me."

"RiverClan, let's go!" Stormstar's yowl rang through the surrounding landscape.

"Let's do this now," Oakheart growled through grit teeth at the fact he must confront his brother over his forbidden relationship. "Come!" Bluefur followed Oakheart back to where Stormstar was starting to leave. "Stormstar, wait!" The older tom called out.

Stormstar and Leopardfur turned, their eyes glinting when they saw Oakheart with Bluefur. "What is it, brother?" Stormstar asked.

Leopardfur snarled lightly at the very thought of a forbidden relationship.

"I'm leaving RiverClan to be with Bluefur," Oakheart declared. Strangely enough, he felt proud for announcing this and severing his ties with his birth Clan.

Stormstar's head rose sadly but firmly. His eyes flared in dismay. "You're leaving RiverClan?" he repeated. He felt like a white-hot blade had stabbed his heart. The RiverClan leader shook his head in denial and felt regret claw his heart, but knew he had to say the words. "Then you are hereby exiled from RiverClan territory. If any of my warriors find you still here by sunrise, they have my full permission to kill you."

Leopardfur snarled loudly to show her delight in being in charge of leading any patrols that would carry out the death penalty. "Traitor!" she spat.

Stormstar closed his eyes and turned away, the rest of the Clan performing the same action. "You are dead to me, Oakheart. Now get out."

Oakheart ushered Bluefur away from the hostile Clan quickly, the tom ignoring the spitting and hissing of his former Clanmates as they labelled him a disgusting kittypet. The pair caught up with the cats of ThunderClan who had attended the Gathering just before the Owl Tree.

"Bluefur," Sunstar welcomed her back, dipping his head. "And Oakheart? Bluefur, what's going on?"

The trio lingered where they were once Sunstar informed Adderfang they would be back at camp later. "I-I can explain," the queen stammered.

Sunstar smiled warmly, trying and failing to stifle a purr of amusement. "There's no need. I see it now. You're Bluefur's mate, Oakheart. I congratulate you on being the father of such fine-looking kits-"

Oakheart faked a cough, murmured an apology and then explained the situation. "My brother exiled me, so I came with Bluefur to ask to live in ThunderClan."

This statement caught the leader off-guard and Sunstar blinked in surprise for a few moments. "This is a very interesting change of events. Bluefur, since he's your mate, you shall watch over him until you know for sure that he is a loyal cat. I shall speak to Adderfang about the situation and see what he thinks."

...

The last melting drifts sparkled in the dying sun and pink light dappled the clearing. Sunstar stood at the foot of Highrock with Tawnyspots on one side and Thrushpelt on the other. The ThunderClan deputy's shoulders were hunched, his haunches drawn in as though in pain. His ribs pushed against his ragged pelt.

Sunstar dipped his head low. "Tawnyspots, ThunderClan thanks you for your loyalty and courage. You have served your Clan well and we hope that your days in the elders' den are peaceful. Your stories and wisdom will still have a place in the Clan and we will continue to learn from you."

Tawnyspots flicked his tail and Bluefur saw pain flash in his eyes as his Clanmates yowled his name. "Tawnyspots! Tawnyspots!" Rosetail's voice rose above the others as she cheered her old mentor. Thistleclaw lifted his head and growled Tawnyspots' name; Bluefur flinched when she thought about how Thistleclaw must feel about not taking the deputy's place.

"Thrushpelt." Sunstar touched his tail to the other tom's shoulders. "You will be ThunderClan deputy from this day forward. May StarClan grant you the courage to help your Clan face whatever lies in its path. And when the time comes for you to take my place, I pray you will shine at the head of our Clan."

"Thrushpelt! Thrushpelt!"

He felt the sun warm his pelt and breathed in the scents of the forest, his home; and now his territory, even more than before.

Bluefur cheered him, pride singing in her yowl. But Thistleclaw drowned her out with a yowl that reached for StarClan. Bluefur shifted her paws. The warrior's eyes were gleaming with fury and she guessed his loud call was just a trick to fool the Clan into believing the new deputy had his full support.

...

The next day, Thrushpelt, Oakheart and Windflight were casually patrolling through a section of ThunderClan territory when a heavy, thick mist started forming. The ThunderClan deputy and two warriors kept their guard up and raised their neck fur, but were completely caught off-guard when the mist thinned at one point and a large group of cats began walking towards them.

A ginger tom with green eyes was protected by a second ginger tom, this one having amber eyes. The cat on the green-eyed tom's left was a brown tabby tom, also with amber eyes. "Hey Buzzardstar, are you absolutely positive that this was the best time to return?" the ginger tom with amber eyes meowed sharply. "It's been several years and the other Clans would remember we just disappeared into thin air."

The ginger tom with green eyes, apparently known as Buzzardstar, purred with amusement. "My dear Spidertail, you worry too much. Now is the _best_ time to announce our return; we don't want the other Clans getting smug, do we?"

The brown tabby tom chuckled, hilarity shining in his eyes. "Buzzardstar's right, Spidertail; it is what we must do."

Spidertail sighed. "Only you would say something as bird-brained as that, Brackenheart."

Thrushpelt, Windflight and Oakheart stood silently in front of the strange Clan, for that is what they must be, with their mouths hanging open. Brackenheart sidled up to them, brushing his tail across their mouths. "Mouths shut, young ones," he murmured in Thrushpelt's ears. Despite the command only being said to the deputy, all three warriors closed their jaws.

Buzzardstar and Spidertail sat next to the medicine cat and drew their tails over their paws to appear less intimidating. "Greetings, ThunderClan patrol," the leader began. "My name is Buzzardstar of SkyClan and we have returned from the patchy depths of long-forgotten memories."

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader**: Sunstar — bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy**: Thrushpelt — sandy-grey tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Featherwhisker — pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers and a sweeping, plumy tail (Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

**Warriors**:

Stormtail — blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Adderfang — mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Sparrowpelt — big, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Redpaw)

Smallear — grey tom with very small ears and amber eyes

Swiftbreeze — tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Leopardfoot — sleek black queen with green eyes

Patchpelt — black and white tom with amber eyes

Robinwing — small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes

Dappletail — tortoiseshell she-cat with a beautiful dappled coat

Speckletail — pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Frostfur — beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Brindleface — pretty tabby she-cat

Lionheart — magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane

Goldenflower — pale ginger she-cat

Rosetail — light ginger she-cat with a pink-orange tail

Whitestorm — big white tom

Tigerclaw — big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Thistleclaw — grey and white tom with spiky fur

Oakheart — reddish-brown tom, formerly of RiverClan

**Apprentices**:

Spottedpaw — beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw — small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

Willowpaw — very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Queens**:

White-eye — pale grey queen, blind in one eye, mother of Sparrowpelt's kits: Runningkit and Mousekit

Bluefur — blue-grey queen, tinged with silver around her muzzle, mother of Oakheart's kits: Mistykit, Stonekit and Mosskit

**Kits**:

Runningkit — swift tabby tom

Mousekit — small dusky brown she-cat

Mistykit — blue-grey she-kit

Stonekit — blue-grey tom

Mosskit — blue-grey she-kit

**Elders**:

Goosefeather — speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes

Fuzzypelt — black tom with white fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

Windflight — grey tabby tom with pale green eyes

Larksong — tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Stonepelt — grey tom

Poppydawn — long-furred, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Tawnyspots — light grey tabby tom with amber eyes


	3. Chapter 2

_samredlamb7: Yes, Ravenwing is Ravenpaw. And Fireheart won't be physically in the story; but a reference to him will be at the end, and not in the Clan canon put him in. You really like this fic, don't you?_

_Chibi Kitteh: WindClan, SkyClan and ThunderClan are all my favourites, each tied at spot number one. I also have a lot of favourite pairings, too many to list in my reply to you. PM me if you would like to know about them._

_Guest: Chapter 2 is out._

_MasterAlariBonteri: Don't worry, my plate's pretty full atm, but I will make time for this fic._

_Rainpaw: I am rewriting the story, yes, but only up to a certain part. See my comment to samredlamb7. Your comments are most welcome and yes, Mosskit will survive_.

_**Chapter 2**_

It had been a moon since the return of SkyClan and their homecoming was still causing quite a stir. But that wasn't the only issue ThunderClan had on their plate as of recent times. Thistleclaw had gotten it into his head to wander further a field for some unknown reason, but always returned smelling of WindClan. One day, he didn't return at all. Sunstar sent out a border patrol to search for him, but what they would find would shock each and every cat.

..

Ashfoot yawned and stretched, before getting to her paws in the WindClan warriors' den. A familiar StarClan cat, her dead sister Shrewheart, was there waiting for her. "You are ready to do this, dear sister?" Shrewheart asked Ashfoot.

"I am," she snarled viciously.

"Then let's go. His death will be payment for mine. We have to hurry; there is a patrol on the way."

Ashfoot only nodded.

...

Lionheart snarled and threw Thistleclaw off of him. What in StarClan's name was going on? What were all these rogues doing here? He didn't know; there were too many things left unexplained. Suddenly, he heard a cry.

"Thistleclaw's dead!"

_What? How?_ Just then he saw a grey she-cat streak back over the hill back into WindClan territory. _A WindClan she-cat; was she the killer?_ Lionheart glared at the ground, frustrated that they could do no more. "Let's head back," he commanded. "Adderfang, Frostfur, can you two please carry his body?" With that, Lionheart led the patrol back to ThunderClan's camp.

**A/N: I know it's been five months since Bluefur's Mistake got updated, guys, but please go easy on me. I had some issues with my co-writer that I've sorted out and now it's just me writing this story and Ash and Smoke. So they will get updated more regularly than before, I promise. I also know it's short, but if you care to glance at my profile, my writing plate is pretty full; but chapter three will be longer, I guarantee it.**

**Reviews really motivate me, and while I appreciate your reviews very much, samredlamb7, Chibi Kitteh, Guest, MasterAlariBonteri and Rainpaw, it would be great if some of the rest of you could as well? Please? I KNOW there are more than just you five reading this fic; there are 703 views I can see...**

**Also, please forgive me for Ashfoot being OOC; I've had this scene in my head for a while where she kills Thistleclaw in revenge for him killing her sister in Ash and Smoke. It won't happen again; I just wanted to let Ashfoot have her vengeance**.


	4. Chapter 3

_MasterAlariBonteri: Thank StarClan, he's finally dead! I'd always wanted to make his death different to how it was portrayed in canon, but don't think Ashfoot's gonna get off easy. Tallstar's got quite the rebuking he gives her when he learns of it._

_ExplosionsAreFun: Another new person! Yay! Welcome to my AU of Bluestar's Prophecy. I hope you enjoy the ride._

_megadracosaurus: Why thank you._

_Goldenwing (Guest): Tbh, chapter 2's plot was slightly thought out but I couldn't make it longer, which I wasn't impressed about. But that's okay, chapter 3 will make up for it. That's right; Ravenpaw never left, but you won't see him until the epilogue. Stormkit never became Crookedkit, either, because Brambleberry saved him. I am going to do a Crookedstar's Promise AU, but I won't do it for a fair while; you should see how many fics I've got in the pipeline now. I wouldn't say I'm as good as the Erins, but I hope to get up to their standard one day._

_Arianna Flamepelt: Thanks so much :) Tigerclaw has plans of his own and will be in this chapter_.

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader**: Sunstar — bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy**: Thrushpelt — sandy-grey tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Featherwhisker — pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers and a sweeping, plumy tail (Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

**Warriors**:

Stormtail — blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Adderfang — mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Sparrowpelt — big, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Redpaw)

Smallear — grey tom with very small ears and amber eyes

Swiftbreeze — tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Leopardfoot — sleek black queen with green eyes

Patchpelt — black and white tom with amber eyes

Robinwing — small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes

Dappletail — tortoiseshell she-cat with a beautiful dappled coat

Speckletail — pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Frostfur — beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Brindleface — pretty tabby she-cat

Lionheart — magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane

Goldenflower — pale ginger she-cat

Rosetail — light ginger she-cat with a pink-orange tail

Whitestorm — big white tom

Tigerclaw — big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Oakheart — reddish-brown tom, formerly of RiverClan

**Apprentices**:

Spottedpaw — beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw — small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

Willowpaw — very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Queens**:

White-eye — pale grey queen, blind in one eye, mother of Sparrowpelt's kits: Runningkit and Mousekit

Bluefur — blue-grey queen, tinged with silver around her muzzle, mother of Oakheart's kits: Mistykit, Stonekit and Mosskit

**Kits**:

Runningkit — swift tabby tom

Mousekit — small dusky brown she-cat

Mistykit — blue-grey she-kit

Stonekit — blue-grey tom

Mosskit — blue-grey she-kit

**Elders**:

Goosefeather — speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes

Fuzzypelt — black tom with white fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

Windflight — grey tabby tom with pale green eyes

Larksong — tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Stonepelt — grey tom

Poppydawn — long-furred, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Tawnyspots — light grey tabby tom with amber eyes

_**Chapter 3**_

Wrapped in frustration, Lionheart didn't notice the sound or scent of approaching cats until Whitestorm emerged from a clump of bracken almost under his paws. "Lionheart, you're back!" the white warrior exclaimed. "Did you-" He broke off, his eyes flaring with alarm. "That's Thistleclaw. What happened?"

Stormtail and Patchpelt joined Whitestorm to listen, shocked, as Adderfang and Frostfur set down the dead warrior and Lionheart described how Thistleclaw was fighting rogues but was ultimately killed by a grey she-cat from WindClan.

"Let me get my claws on that she-cat," Tigerclaw snarled, having padded up while Lionheart was talking. "I'll make her wish she had never been kitted."

"If she's from WindClan, Tallstar will talk to her sharply enough," Patchpelt tried to placate.

Lionheart nodded. "Whitestorm, take a patrol and wait at the border of WindClan for them to come to you."

Whitestorm led his patrol to WindClan's border, via Fourtrees. _Great StarClan, let me be wrong, please_. Lionheart suspected he knew who the grey she-cat was, but wanted to be wrong. His legs felt heavy with fatigue as he and Adderfang struggled to pull Thistleclaw's body through the gorse tunnel. Pain for his Clanmates stabbed deep into his heart. He was an experienced warrior; he was supposed to protect them, not let them die when he was with them. He was so focused on his task; he didn't see Tigerclaw slip away.

When they reached the clearing, Brindleface and Goldenflower were sitting together by the fresh-kill pile. Both she-cats sprang up and raced over to him. "Lionheart, what happened?" Brindleface asked.

"I'll tell you soon," the golden tabby promised. "I have to take Thistleclaw to Featherwhisker first, so he can prepare for the vigil."

"I'll let him know." Goldenflower spun around and sped off to the medicine cat's den.

By the time Lionheart and Adderfang had crossed the camp, Featherwhisker had emerged from the fern tunnel.

...

Ashfoot strutted smugly back into camp. Suddenly, Tornear ran over to her. Deadfoot looked up at them from where he was. "What is it, Tornear?" the she-cat meowed.

"Tallstar wants you and Barkface! Do you know where Barkface is?"

"No," Deadfoot mewed; coming up to them, wondering what was going on. "He's probably in his den."

"I was collecting herbs," the medicine cat's stifled meow was heard. "What does Tallstar want?"

"I don't know, but it must be important! He looks about ready to shred someone!" Tornear appeared to be gloating, with his eyes wide with barely suppressed glee.

Containing her self-satisfaction, Ashfoot walked along with Deadfoot and Barkface. "Tell me, _what have you done?_" Tallstar snarled at the she-cat, barely holding his fury in and the increasing need to slash something.

Ashfoot's eyes flickered in terror at her leader. She had never seen him this mad before. "What are you talking about?" she mewed timidly. Barkface and Deadfoot stared at Tallstar and Ashfoot.

"You know very well what you did. Onewhisker came to me, reporting he smelled ThunderClan blood and observed it at your mouth. Who did you kill?"

"Thistleclaw," Ashfoot answered straight out. "To exact vengeance for my sister's death."

"Fool!" the ageing leader roared with the power of LionClan. "Now ThunderClan will want your blood."

Deadfoot and Barkface stared at each other in horror.

Ashfoot glared at Tallstar. "Let them come," she spat simply.

Tallstar shook his head wearily. "Deadfoot, my den, now," the WindClan instructed his deputy. Deadfoot unquestioningly followed, wondering what trouble his mate had gotten herself into now. Barkface slunk out of camp, heading for ThunderClan's territory. He had to warn them his leader was on the warpath and would be ready to fight if it came to that.

...

Meanwhile, a dark brown tabby was standing on boggy ground. He was waiting for the ambassador Bristlestar promised him. After a few more moments, a large white tom with black paws emerged from the shadows.

**A/N: It's not often I end chapters on a cliffhanger. Are you wondering what those two are going to talk about? I changed Tallstar's personality for a couple of chapters to match the apparent hostility he has that's mentioned in Tallstar's Revenge, the last super edition book that is coming out next year. It is mainly a filler chapter, but does have important hints as to what is coming for the next few chapters. There will also be two time-skips before the epilogue, but I will let you know what chapters they occur in**.


End file.
